


Lick and Chain

by Lokiiwood



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alright I redid the tags, Dubious Consent, F/M, I do not condone anything in this fic, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Reader Has Powers, There is some coercing involved, This is the weirdest shit I've ever done, Unsafe Sex, Water Sex, please don't actually do anything the reader does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: Hisoka carefully listens to your explanation, the initial shock on his face replaced with sheer, quiet amusement. He even absentmindedly begins to play with the chain of Nen dangling from the collar on his neck. You try to keep a straight face and confident demeanor, but his own sense of calm is unnerving. Usually, your victims would be yelling at you to undo the spell of which you had no control over, or try to escape, or even kill themselves over their unfounded presumptions they were to be tortured.But no, he just sits there, a student to your teachings.You finish with a light sigh and Hisoka finally stands up from his perch on the log. Now it's his turn for questions. You prepare for the usual string - how long will it last, what will be commanded by them, and the like. But Hisoka stretches and places his hands on his hips."So, do I call you Master?"





	1. The Games of Sinners

Hisoka carefully listens to your explanation, the initial shock on his face replaced with sheer, quiet amusement. He even absentmindedly begins to play with the chain of Nen dangling from the collar on his neck. You try to keep a straight face and confident demeanor, but his own sense of calm is unnerving. Usually, your victims would be yelling at you to undo the spell of which you had no control over, or try to escape, or even kill themselves over their unfounded presumptions they were to be tortured.

 

But no, he just sits there, a student to your teachings.

 

You finish with a light sigh and Hisoka finally stands up from his perch on the log. Now it's his turn for questions. You prepare for the usual string - how long will it last, what will be commanded by them, and the like. But Hisoka stretches and places his hands on his hips.

 

"So, do I call you Master?"

 

"I don't care," you reply tersely. And you don't, you'd rather he serve his time and be on his way. You'd heard the stories, seen the carnage in the paper - the only thing that surprised you was his strangely attractive face. No, your real concern is if you'll live when the spell is broken. Will he instantly slaughter you, or perhaps disappear to not be bored with you any further? His curious gaze renders a third option in the back of your mind you haven't considered before: Will he torture you, try to find out the limits and capabilities of your Nen?

 

You're already determining the fastest way to escape him, though you have plenty of time before then.

"So Master, where to first?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"I'm assuming by the length of the chain that I'm limited to 10 meters of your person. The fact that you yourself do not have a handle and it is not directly tethered to you, means I cannot simply physically pull you the way I want to go. Considering I can't harm you, well," he chuckles at himself, "that means I can't drag you either."

 

You shiver at the thought. Brutal. Calculating. He hasn't simply listened to you, he's been pondering loopholes and observing. You should try to kill him, but you don't know what will happen if you do.

So you're stuck. You're stuck with Hisoka.

 

You keep glancing over your shoulder to check his position, but he doesn't encroach on your personal space. Hisoka seems to be merely enjoying the view of the countryside, eyes wandering around the tall foliage that occasionally drops slow falling leaves and the bushes along the narrow pathway that are taking over the man-made space. Rustles don't disturb him, he only smiles and somehow, every time, he notices you checking on him and eyes flick to yours. Creepy.  


"We're here," you declare, seeing the familiar bend of trees that indicate the cabin that's up ahead, hidden off-path by more forest. He doesn't look to find it, merely stares at you and continues to follow. Creepy. Creepy. "Are you expecting company?" He asks, eyes finally leaving yours. You still as the first foot steps off the path. "No, I'm not." "Alright."

 

You don't continue forward and shift to face him directly. "Why did you ask?" Hisoka's lips quirk up and he flexes his fingers. "There's strong aura ahead. Could be one person, could be multiple. I can't tell, they're so tightly packed, probably in that cabin of yours." Your heart rate picks up and you return to gaze ahead. No. Oh no. No one should be in there, not unless they're waiting to take your life. There are few options. You have to go, have to risk it all. You could potentially wait and observe, but you don't have much time. Perhaps... You peek back, knowing it's a long shot and a lot to ask, but... What. Hisoka's gone.

 

Damn clown. It’s not like he’s trying to escape, the spiritual tug you feel inside of you gives you a general sense of his intentions, and you know exactly the direction he’s heading towards. Hisoka has gone towards the cabin, but his general feelings remain...light-hearted, amused. There’s no way he’s going to just talk to your would-be murderers is there? The possibility is there, but it seems so...uncharacteristic.

 

You rush after him, following the tug forward until you're close enough to make out the aura he had seen much further away near the cabin. It's dim and hostile, then gone. That can't be it, Hisoka said there was a lot of aurae. You activate your Gyo, but still see nothing but Hisoka now. His aura fades back to normalcy and the door to the cabin opens. You shrink away, but it's still only Hisoka who exits.

 

He catches your surprise and smiles.

 

“Yo.”

 

“Hisoka, what-”

 

You pause. His right leg is drenched in blood, but Hisoka’s not in any pain. It isn’t his. Disgust swirls in your stomach with the realization, but your mouth opens to ask the question anyway.

 

“What have you done?” It comes out accusatory more than a question, but Hisoka seems to know regardless.

 

“I got rid of them for you, Master. I played a quick game.”

 

“Game?”

 

What the hell is he on about? You rush forward to the sparks of life you see, past Hisoka and inside.

 

It’s gore. You hurriedly pivot away before your brain can take in the carnage Hisoka has left behind. All you know is Hisoka didn’t play any goddamn _games_ \- he tore them apart for fun and now you have no idea if they were innocent or indeed assassins lying in wait for you. It’s sickening. Hisoka...Hisoka is the kind of person you wish your Nen didn’t activate on, but that was what it made it so perfect. Hisoka, when he’s around, would fall prey to your power every time because Hisoka hardly attacks with malice. Purgatory was made for demons like him. At this rate, he will be chained to you forever.

 

"Yes. I wanted to play a game, find out what happens if I attack more while in Purgatory. But I don't see a difference." He sighs as if it was all a disappointment as if taking lives is as easy as throwing a coin and getting the guess wrong.

 

“Don’t...do that again.”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

You rub at your temples and try not to breathe in the smell of blood, but it’s so close because it’s stained on Hisoka. Monster.

 

“Can you…” You lick at your lips. You’ll go in yourself if you have to, but you’d rather not now that the cabin was as good as gone. “Can you go get the green ring inside? It should be within a false leg of a chair.”

 

Hisoka walks to your side and opens his palm. He already has it. “This?”

 

Your eyes grow wide, there’s no mistaking that particular iridescence. “Yes!” You reach to take it, but Hisoka’s hand snaps shut and you flinch.

 

“Hisoka, what the hell? Give it back!”

 

His hand reopens and your heart sinks. It’s nothing but dust now. Hisoka...destroyed it. He, in a mere moment, destroyed the very object you’ve poured years into finding, protecting, and now needing. It feels like he stole the years from you in the instant, and you’re suddenly too old, too tired to process the swirl of emotions that make it hard to stay upright.

 

"That look on your face is delightful," he bemuses before he grunts out.

 

Hisoka looks down at his neck, where the collar has tightened and then at the chain that breaks off at its end hovering near you, growing drastically shorter. He hums and tugs at the collar in an attempt to loosen its strain, but it won’t budge.

 

“I see,” he gasps, the smirk returning. “So it’s not just physical pain, but emotional distress. If I directly cause it, then…” Hisoka chuckles, then winces. “This is quite problematic.” An emotion you can’t - or maybe don’t – catch in your current state of anguish flashes across his face that is both interested but struggling to breathe.

 

“You idiot…” you hiss. Your emotions no longer twist, they stand tall in the form of anger. You previously considered finding a way to escape him, but you’ve now switched gears entirely. You will _kill_ Hisoka before this is over.

 

“It’s just a trick, Master.”

 

“A what?”

 

He opens his other palm, and the jewel - in one piece - sits eerily. You squint at it. This could very well be the second part of his act. You use Gyo to check, but there’s nothing - it’s real.

 

"Ta-da," he laughs, hoarsely.

 

You snatch it away and inspect it more, looking over at the fine green in his palm. “What is that, then,” you say, pointing at the fine dust in his other hand, “If this is the ring?”

 

“A necklace one of them wore. It gave me a funny idea is all.”

 

You slide the ring on your finger and it feels like home. It's the real thing all right. You sigh and slump down to the ground. You'd almost forgotten the reek of blood, but it doesn't seem as bad as Hisoka destroying the ring. "It wasn't very funny," you mutter. There's no point in trying to reason with him - he's a murderer, a monster, and his sense of humor is just as twisted.

 

You hear the chains as they unravel and extend again, and Hisoka as he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Much better.”

 

A pair of feet land beside you and look up to see him extending his hand in a friendly gesture. You've never touched Hisoka. The very idea of it makes your skin crawl. You stare at it, debating. If Hisoka wanted to kill you - and consequently die in his attempt whether successful or not - he would've done so already. Deciding it was safe enough, you take it and allow him to help you up. Well, more as he pulls you up with ease, your legs uninvolved.

 

You quickly remove your hand and mumble a ‘thanks' as you thumb over your ring. Now that things are calming, the rancid smell of spilled blood is fresh in your nostrils again. "We're going to the river to wash now." Normally you make your demands few and far between, but this is non-negotiable.

 

“Of course,” he hums.

 

Grimacing, you lead him back on the path and trek silently once more.


	2. Riverside Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel the tug of Hisoka and squint off into the distance. But then he accelerates in your direction. But you don’t see him. What the hell? You panic and hop through the water to the bank, but then he’s here. Here? You look up to see a naked man extending his hand to help you out of the water.

"Well, since you're the one who's - what the hell are you doing?"

 

Hisoka is already taking his top off before you can give the courtesy of adverting your eyes or instructing him to proceed first. His muscles bulge as he stretches - as he _breathes_ even - and you stare in shock. He throws it on a nearby rock and disregards your outburst as he begins to slide out of his pants. Before you can ogle the glimpse of muscular thighs, you quickly turn around with a sigh, a little flustered at his complete lack of manners. You suppose it shouldn’t come as a surprise to you that a monster like Hisoka, despite his polite manner of speech, does not care about public indecency. If anyone questioned him, he could merely silence them forever.

 

“I’ll be upriver,” you call, twisting on your heel and walking away.

 

“Understood, Master!”

 

God, why does he like calling you that? Shouldn’t he be upset with his predicament? It’s not worth the brain power to think about it anymore than you already have, so you begin stripping yourself. You have to start mentally making changes to your plan, now that you have an extremely dangerous travel companion. While a huge burden to yourself, it’s still in humanity’s best interest that he’s tied to you with instructions not to kill anymore. At least for the time being, people won’t fall victim to his whims. You find some comfort in that, but not much.

 

You survey your surroundings to check for danger before you quickly take off your heavy clothes at the edge of the river. You take out the bar of soap from your bag and spin it over in your hand before turning back to the water. You dip a toe in and shiver. No, there is no getting used to this temperature. With an annoyed sigh, you hop in and let out a small whimper. Oh, this is awful. Better wash quickly. You ignore the small fish that brush past you and rub the soap around you as quick as possible, but you can hardly stand it. _It’s awful._

 

You feel the tug of Hisoka and squint off into the distance. But then he accelerates in your direction. But you don’t see him. What the hell? You panic and hop through the water to the bank, but then he’s _here_. Here? You look up to see a naked man extending his hand to help you out of the water.

 

“Hisoka!”

 

You snatch your head away and groan, trying to block out what you saw - which was everything. The carpet matches the drapes, the tattoos aren’t real because they’d been washed away, and he is a shower, potentially also a grower. Holy hell.

 

You feel him grab your arm to help you out, but you shove him away. Oh dear, his abs are stones. Is he even real?

 

“Is there a problem, Master?”

 

You don’t have to look to know he’s grinning at you. The heat in your cheeks is coming from several sources at this point and it infuriates you.

 

“No problem,” you grumble. “Except I’m naked, so why are you over here?”

 

“I had a feeling, so I came.”

 

Huh? The chain’s connection is a one-way deal, so what is he even talking about? Nonsense. Whatever.

 

“W-well, leave, so I can get dressed,” you huff.

 

You see his feet stay firmly planted out the corner of your eye. Why isn’t he listening to you? Instead, he sits down and you quirk your head away from seeing his indecency again. The chain doesn’t shrink, there are no consequences to his blatant disobedience. Has he figured out Purgatory? Impossible. So what the hell is happening?

 

His hand reaches out to slink over your bare shoulder and you flinch away. The water is even colder away from the bank and you groan.

 

“Don’t want my help?” Hisoka muses at your discomfort.

 

“I want you to get lost so I can have some privacy,” you hiss.

 

“But that isn’t true,” he counters quickly. You’re not looking in his direction, so you react too late when Nen slams across your torso. It doesn’t hurt, but you know immediately that it’s his Bungee Gum ability - the one that had nearly killed you before. It’s not painful at all, but a simple tug of it whips you against the dirt of the riverside and you’re forced to look up to see Hisoka’s face over yours. His wry smile breaks into a grin and you panic, but you’re _stuck_. It shouldn’t surprise you, but it does.

 

In the instant you feel a small fish brush across your leg as if a slimy finger touched you, making your heart race, you realize why Purgatory has still done nothing so far. It’s because so far, Hisoka hasn’t actually done anything you didn’t want. You’re sick. You calm down and try to imagine all the horrible things he’s done to overcome your libido. Hisoka is a monster, a monster who is so vile that he kills for fun and you’re no different.

 

His hands grab your shoulders and you struggle against the bond, but the more you struggle the more it seems to dig into your skin. Hisoka’s hands release tension and - almost tenderly - roll down your arm into the water before retreating away.

 

“Hisoka, please,” you hiss. Your voice is barely a whisper, it’s hard to keep your mind focused when everything he does sends you in a daze. You’re disgusted with yourself, but it’s been so damn _long_ that you can’t help the small feeling of enjoyment you’re getting from your helpless state in the cold water. A shadow falls over you and you close your eyes before water splashes on your face. Blinking open, you see him there, running a hand through his hair and regarding you with a hungry intensity that makes you squeeze your legs together. His bottom half is submerged, but your eyes can still see the half-hard bulge in the clear blue.

 

“What the _hell,_ ” is all you can muster as you drag your eyes back to meet his.

 

“Just serving my dirty Master.”

 

His statement is followed by a dark chuckle. His emotions are impossible to read, the challenge in his voice denotes anger, but his body language and his cock denote something entirely different. It’s a reluctant lust - one you’re feeling yourself and probably presenting differently since you’re wide-eyed and unable to move.

 

He glides forward through the water, or more like the water moves away from him seamlessly as if there is no resistance or chill of the river running against him. His cock pokes into your stomach as he stops in front of you when there is no more space left to give. His hand grips a thigh, then the second, and he leans in to plant a small kiss to your lips. You’re shocked, but your body reacts all the same. You could’ve moved your head, but you don’t. He tastes like water, a little bit of salt, and the faint hint of bubblegum. Scarily enough, you don’t find it at all unpleasant - enjoyable even.

 

“What an irregular sound,” he murmurs, nails beginning to press into your thighs.

 

“What?”

 

"Your heartbeat. I could tear it out so you can see, but...that might be painful," he laughs. It horrifies you - the wonder in his voice as if it's so silly that you'd die if your heart is removed. As his eyes trail over you, you know he'd gladly do it if attempting the act wouldn't kill him here and now. His nails dig harder and you hiss in pain. Quickly, he releases you and an arm slowly reaches to prod at his suddenly tightened collar.

 

His eyes flash to yours after he realizes his mistake, and he's suddenly on you - his lips ravenously covering yours, his hands clawing the mounds on your chest, and a knee snapping your legs apart. He sighs in relief and pulls his face away from yours, just in time for you to see his collar loosen again. He licks his lips and grins.

 

“Oh, this is easier than I thought, isn’t it?”

 

You can't even tell if the question is directed at you or not, but either way, you don't answer. You're being humiliated, without Purgatory you're nothing against him, and he knows it. He doesn't fear death, he's merely annoyed that it's limiting what he can do to you right now.

 

"Hisoka…" You're not sure what to say, even if the water wasn't like pricks of ice against you, his Nen ability and the way he's sandwiched you would freeze you in place. He tilts his head and leans forward again, barely missing your mouth to kiss at your cheek before slicking his tongue down to the side of your neck. You jolt back at the temperature change, but quickly realize you've simply given him better access. You could move back now, but you can't - no, you don't want to. His tongue is long, warm, and if it could touch you everywhere you'd pray for it too. Shit. Shit.

 

His chuckle sends vibrations through you and you shiver. You can feel his chiseled abs press into your chest, and somehow how defined they are doesn't cease to amaze you. He bites down - gentle at first, then releases you only to bite again. It's like he's measuring your pain tolerance since the consequences are fairly clear at this point. He continues at his little game as one hand leaves your breast to curl around your thigh again. He doesn't pinch his fingers in this time, instead, he chomps down a bit harder on your neck and you groan.

 

He’s figured you out - it’s enough to be painful, but not too painful to not arouse you. Fuck.

 

“A wonderful noise!” he laughs, chomping again. The hand curled around your thigh slides under, his fingers twist and tapdance down until they’re right beside your crotch. They linger there, still poking back and forth until you whimper and raise your leg higher.

 

“Oh? Shouldn’t you instruct me what to do, Master? I can’t read your mind.”

 

“You’re so annoying,” you finally manage to say. He laughs again and leans back to face you - his sharp golden eyes shimmer directly into yours - it’s a challenge, one you’re desperately failing as you give into this rouse far quicker than you’d ever imagined. He’s the one at your mercy, yet within hours you’ve lost your grip with your own reality. Hisoka has, within these hours, switched from trying to win at a physical game to destroying you at a mental one. You find it hard to believe he’s well-versed in seduction, but perhaps as an ‘entertainer,’ you’ve underestimated how much he’s perfected his own charm and charisma. And as for you, you’ve overestimated your own sense of confidence and pride. You feel neither as his thumb brushes over your clit in strokes that seem far too gentle for a man like Hisoka.

 

“That isn’t an instruction. I can’t help you unless you tell me what you want, Master. I’m just your humble servant.”

 

You gaze at him, knowing exactly what you want and that he knows it. Ridiculous. But…

 

So are you.

 

“I want you t-to…” If you say the words out loud, it’ll be relinquishing the last bit of control you have. There’s no going back, but maybe you’re already too far.

 

“...fuck me…”

 

It’s like you’re looking at a starved shark - a face you don’t recognize, much more terrifying than handsome, eyes more murderous than lustful, glare down at you despite the sharp grin on his face. You’ve satisfied Hisoka and now you regret it.

 

Energy surges from him in a flash. The water trembles around you in response as if he has summoned his own whirlpool. Salty foam whips at your arms, all the way up to your chin, and fear pounds away in your chest. The splashing is so loud that you barely hear Hisoka’s final words:

 

“As you wish, Master.”

 

It’s your only warning before your insides are nearly split apart by his sudden intrusion. Hisoka continues to glare down at you with his monstrous face as if he is devouring you as his prey. It’s agonizing - pressed deep into you in a single thrust and the way his collar only slightly tightens doesn’t go unnoticed. You’re sick - so sick. He slowly slips out and it’s torture - not because it’s still painful, which it is, but because it also feels amazing. His dick twitches every few seconds against you, and before he’s completely unsheathed, he’s darting back into the comfort of your heat. You cry out this time now that you’re not in a state of shock, and his tongue flicks across his lips.

 

Hisoka’s hips buck against you, his dick moving faster as he begins to set a quick pace. He still intends to torture you - slipping nearly all the way out each time and unblinking. He’s a monster - an absolutely creepy monster - but the fact that he is is making you moan louder. Your own hips begin to move in sync with him and it catches his attention. His head tilts to the side in wonder, the dark glint in his eyes fading to make him somewhat human again. Hisoka pushes further in, throwing your legs over his shoulders and you groan at the new angle it gives him.

 

He adjusts his stroke but finally pauses after he hits the one spot that can destroy you.

 

“Oh? Here?”

 

He does the movement again and your body does several things at once - your head flies back, your arms shoot out to wrap around his neck, and your throat lets out a carnal, undignified growl. Hisoka laughs in response and hits it again - and again - and again -

 

“Hisoka, I-I can’t, I’ll…”

 

He leans his face in to place an almost gentle kiss to your nose but doesn't let up the pressure. "Yes, Master, you will." His breath is hot and shivering against you, his low voice barely enough to send you over the edge. Hot tears break away from the corners of your eyes and you can't tell what their source is. You're having sex with this murderer in a river, your mission is still so far away, and you will likely die after all this is over, but _goddamn_ even with all those thoughts tearing through your mind it doesn’t erase the fact that cumming feels good and Hisoka feels _great_.

 

His eyes flutter closed as he adjusts himself and begins pounding away at you again. He doesn't care if you're sensitive and the fact that he doesn't is making your coils tighten up again. What the hell is your problem?

 

“Hisoka!”

 

He responds in a muffled moan. “Master…”

 

He buries his head into your chest as you feel him emptying his seed inside of your cunt. Little convulsions twitch deep inside of you and his hot breath pools in condensation against your already-wet breasts. Hisoka takes a few moments, dick still twitching periodically, before lowering your legs from his shoulders and pulling out of you. Your legs tremble and you know it’d be hard to stand if you were even able to, still stuck to the river bank.

 

The man finally opens his eyes and regards you, back to normalcy - well, as normal as can be for Hisoka. He licks his lips at you and smiles wide again.

 

“Shall we proceed to the next town, Master?”

 

As if nothing happened. You roll with it.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hisoka nods and pokes at his loose collar for a moment, looking saddened that it’s still there. “That didn’t change much.”

 

You stiffen, waiting for him to release his Bungee Gum, but not willing to ask. A huff escapes your lips, annoyed with yourself and that Hisoka so blatantly went that far for an experiment.

 

“No, it doesn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Reader are both terrible people please don't romanticize this /cry
> 
> Who has sex in a river????


	3. Secrets of Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world slows down enough to see Hisoka’s smile fade into view over you, his coat removed.
> 
> You’ll kill him.
> 
> “My collar got pretty tight there, I thought my neck would snap before I caught you.”
> 
> “Fuck you.”

Things proceed as normal, minus the terrified stares that continue to shoot at you and your companion wherever you go. Towns you remember as prime business spots are quiet, the idea of strangers smiling at you is alien. Walking in silence, which used to be such a peaceful activity, is now worrisome. Hisoka doesn’t speak to you much after the river ‘incident,’ and you were grateful for it. But now, as the weeks go by, it’s unnerving. No one will even look in your general direction with Hisoka around, and now that Hisoka doesn’t speak either, you feel trapped in a different world.

 

But there's no way in hell you're going to try and strike up a casual conversation with this murderer just because you're lonely.

 

“Are we near?”

 

You blink and pause your steps to spin and face him, the cool chill of the mountain air whipping past you and through Hisoka’s blowing hair. He’s now the most colorful thing out here, bundled up in a pink coat you’re certain he stole behind your back from the last village.

 

You don’t remember the last time you heard his voice, it’s taken you by surprise.

 

“No…”

 

He smiles at that but does nothing further, waiting for you to continue to lead.

 

You hate it.

 

“Hisoka.”

 

“Yes, Master?”

 

“Why are you - so - why are you going along with all of this so easily?”

 

His happy expression is unchanging, sharp eyes still locked onto you. “I don’t have a choice.”

 

"Yeah, you've said that before but...is that even true?"

 

The smile stays, his eyes narrow - there is a dangerous amusement in the shift. “You don’t know?”

 

It feels like you made a huge mistake with the admittance, but it’s not like you haven’t explained the limits of Purgatory in the past. You have a general idea of his feelings and intentions, but it’s not all-knowing. When his own emotions are muddled, it’s nearly impossible to discern. The only time it’s obvious is when the feelings are intense or dangerous.

 

You sigh and return to leading him up the mountain. You know the area like the back of your hand including its proclivities. The wind is rising and soon it’ll be too dangerous to proceed. The warm cabin up ahead is where you’ll both take refuge, not that you’ve told Hisoka any of your intentions. It seems he’s very unbothered by lethal climates. Of course.

 

“Master?” he pipes up again.

 

“Yes, Hisoka?”

 

“What happens after you finish this quest?”

 

“Well, since you continuously went against my wishes and killed more people at the beginning of Purgatory, you’ll probably still owe at le-”

 

“No, I meant for you.”

 

“What happens to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

How gentle his voice sounds as he asks about your own future would be disarming if you didn’t know him. Does he plan to use the information to torture you, to tease you with it?

 

“None of your business.”

 

“You don’t trust me at all. I suppose it’s for the best.”

 

You make a ‘tch’ sound and roll your eyes. The cabin will be in view soon, so you pick up the pace. A mistake. You trip over a rock and prepare for impact, but your torso doesn’t land on the frostbitten grass. The familiar pull lets you know exactly what’s stopping you. The Bungee Gum pulls you to your feet and you sigh in relief.

 

“Be careful, Master.”

 

You wish you understood why Hisoka continued to be nice to you despite there not being an obvious effect with Purgatory. Does he think he’s slowly shortening his sentence? It doesn’t matter. You take a step forward but are tugged back down into the snow.

 

Oh hell.

 

“ _Hisoka._ ”

 

“Is there an issue?”

 

You try again, and feet dig deeper. “You’re holding me back.”

 

“Quite.”

 

“You’re trying to get me to make a demand.”

 

“So smart!”

 

“Keeping me here will make the chill start to hurt me, which will be your fault. It’s not a good plan, Hisoka.”

 

“Hm…”

 

You feel him approach, then his arms embrace you from behind. His mouth laughs in your ear and you grimace. “If I keep you warm you won’t.”

 

“Let me _go_.”

 

He automatically jumps back and you groan. Shit, you gave him exactly what he wanted. “We’re going to to the cabin now.”

 

“Command understood.”

 

“That wasn’t a c-”

 

You swallow air as the ground disappears from below you. You're going to die? Why now? You float for a quiet moment in the sky, legs flailing before butterflies erupt in your stomach as you begin to descend. The white death expanding for miles awaits you and you flex your Nen, praying to survive the impact. Your yell catches in your throat. The direction changes abruptly to your side, tugged once again by Bungee Gum until you slam into strong arms that stop all momentum instantly.

 

You’re too stunned to react, simply gazing up at Hisoka who grins down at you, still falling through the air. He lands with a thud through the snow, an entire wave of flakes exploding around the two of you before he runs forward, every step seeming to glide over the snow as if he is flying.

 

And then you’re in front of the cabin. He kicks the door open and you’re guided to your feet with a twirl - dancing with you. Your world continues to spin as you struggle to focus, the sound of the door closing blocking out the cool wind that a moment ago was zipping past you. You didn’t realize how cold you were, but now that you’re back on your toes, your arms clasp around your torso and you take a few steps forward before collapsing onto the comfort of the familiar couch.

 

The world slows down enough to see Hisoka’s smile fade into view over you, his coat removed.

 

You’ll kill him.

 

“My collar got pretty tight there, I thought my neck would snap before I caught you.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

You feel like hurling and flip over on the couch so you don’t have to look at his damn smug face.

 

“Command understood.”

 

Your eyes widen. “Hisoka, fucking hell that wasn’t a command!”

 

His lips are already on the back of your neck, pressing tender kisses that make your hair seem to stand up. In a weak attempt to escape the disturbingly comforting heat of his mouth, you shrug him away and scoot further into the couch. Hisoka takes it as an opportunity and you feel the couch move as he joins you, muscular arms wrapping around your torso as he continues to press the soothing kisses to your neck. You’re cold and they feel nice, but you know you should stop him now before it’s too late. You’d already given in once and you lost all faith that you wouldn’t again.

 

“Hisoka…”

 

His mouth brushes against your ear, lingering to give a couple more kisses and your words are swallowed into a gulp. Does he want you to give a command? You’d already established that small commands to stop annoying you weren’t shortening his sentence, so why is he continuing to mess with you like this? Maybe he simply wants this? The idea makes you shiver.

 

“Cold, Master?”

 

His arms hold you tighter against his chest and his hands soothe over your jacket before beginning to unzip it.

 

With a groan, you help shrug it off and let his arms return to wrap around you. Without the jacket, you could feel his body heat properly. Are you being spooned by Hisoka? Ridiculous. You sigh and close your eyes. Whatever, as long as you're warm, it doesn't matter how, right? This doesn't mean anything. At least, that's what you keep telling yourself as you feel Hisoka rubbing against you, arms tenderly brushing down yours and his lips beginning to tease at your neck again.

 

_Stop it now. You can say the words and stop him._

 

But…

 

His hands grab over your breasts, squeezing where your bra is as he begins to bite at your neck. Damn. You open your mouth to say something, but you clam up again. It feels good...Hisoka’s hand slip under your shirt, past your bra, to feel at your soft flesh hidden away. His long fingers pinch your nipples and you hiss, but the pain quickly disappears as he rolls your nipples between his fingers. He begins to grind himself into your ass and you hesitate before rolling back to match him. His hot breath against your neck changes into something more sporadic as you feel him harden into you, both his nipple teasing and biting becoming more aggressive.

 

One hand leaves your breast cold as it retreats down your shirt and instead finds its way into your pants, skipping the underwear and going straight to your heat. The long finger scrapes a nail against the liquid you’re ashamed to admit is there before raising itself to tap at your clit. You stifle a moan and try to relax against Hisoka. So what if you’re wet - he was hard and you aren’t about to admit how much you’re getting turned on from this.

 

Hisoka gives a few kisses to your shoulder before sitting up and scooting down the couch. Is he done? Well, good. But, you feel your pants and underwear jerked down. You sit up with a gaping mouth to see Hisoka hover over you, giving you that same, all-knowing smirk you hate.

 

“Hisoka!” you hiss.

 

He chuckles and doesn’t leave your gaze, hands exploring your thighs and legs.

 

“Yes?”

 

He’s incredibly obvious in his intentions, but you’re not going to beg for it this time. You glare at him, instead, the hairs on your arms standing up. No, you won’t beg. You refuse to.

 

“Not going to beg me to fuck you again?”

 

“Never.”

 

“But that’s not as fun…”

 

Your shoulders relax. He knows you won’t ask this time, so maybe he’ll stop torturing you with his seduction.

 

“Oh well.”

 

Wrong. His sharp finger dangerously, gently prods at your clit and you wince. How pathetic that you almost moaned from the beginning sensation. Hisoka rubs faster, in circles, and you gasp. Oh no. While his four fingers pleasure you, his thumb gently runs over your dripping entrance. You try to keep a straight face, challenging Hisoka with your disinterest. But he doesn’t seem to mind, not even bothering to look at the facade you were trying so hard to keep up.

 

His other hand smooths over your abs absentmindedly, just shy of your breasts, and you have to force down your disappointment. No. You feel your confidence building, you aren’t going to beg. You’d rather die.

 

“You can touch me, Master,” Hisoka suddenly says.

 

You blink up at him, confused. What? What bait is this? After a moment of hesitation, you take your chances. Hisoka won’t kill you - you don’t know what his game is, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to touch that perfect chest of his. You gingerly reach out to prod at it, perfectly chiseled beneath his shirt. You feel your heartbeat quicken and run your hand down, the ridges bumping down your caress almost unnaturally. You need his workout routine. This is the work of a madman, a built man who doesn’t need Nen to appear powerful.

 

You don’t notice he’s stopped touching your sex until you glance up at his smiling face.

 

“What?” Your defensive question is straight to the point. You feel like you fell into a trap.

 

“No need for pleasantries, I’ll give you what you want.”

 

You gulp away what would’ve been an eager confirmation and tear your attention away from those hauntingly gorgeous gold eyes. His finger trails to your face and forcefully brings your chin to meet his gaze again.

 

“Master, please, I need you to watch me.”

 

Stunned into silence, you can only stare wide-eyed at him as he adjusts your position. He slips out of his pants and then his underwear, but the two of you never break the contest even as he aligns himself with you. You feel him prod around your entrance with his hard member, soaking himself in your juices. You gulp again, reminding yourself to not move. Even if you don’t beg with your words, your body carries the same message. You can’t give him the satisfaction - he can’t think you want this more than he does, although deep down you know it’s probably true.

 

You huff out as he begins to enter you, slowly, but without much resistance. It’s much better than the first time in the river bank, no freezing water or uncomfortable dirt at your back. But despite that, the river sex had still been amazing. For a moment, you’re scared of what you’ll be like if you’re pushed even further than that.

 

Hisoka makes a small hum, his narrowing eyes the only indication that the tightness of your cunt is having an effect at all on him. You wonder what a begging Hisoka looks like. Would it be possible? Could you humiliate him this time? The need to harm him bubbles dangerously inside you. What the hell are you even thinking? It goes against all your morals, yet…

 

As soon as he’s fully sheathed inside you, you make the first move, rolling your hips and catching him off-guard.

 

“Eager after all, are you?”

 

You ignore his attempt to rile you and focus on your movements, trying to take control of the interaction. Hisoka doesn't like it - his smile wavers for a moment before his hands fly to your legs, gripping you tightly against you as he fights you with thrusts of his own. You exhale and sit up, wrapping your arms around his neck, glaring him down.

 

It’s a battle, Hisoka’s forte. Unfortunately for him, you aren’t a quitter.

 

He leans his forehead against yours, his uneven breaths silent, but you can still feel them in your close proximity. You lick at your lips and his steady gaze finally breaks to watch it before falling to you, his smile quickly fading to match your challenging tight lips. You wrack your brain for what he might like, thinking back to your previous encounters. What gets Hisoka off? What did he do to you before? Your first answer disturbed you. Fear? That didn’t make sense, how could you scare _Hisoka_? But maybe…

 

You lightly dig your fingers into his neck and he hums in response. Oh? You try again - harder, purposely sharp - and he lets out a light chuckle. Promising. You reach in and bite at his bottom lip, skipping any sort of tease, nibbling down on it until a small whine escapes him. Pain works. Emboldened by the discovery, your move your head to bite at his neck, feeling his arms shake on your legs.

 

“What are you doing?” he hisses.

 

“Answering the favor.”

 

You claw at him and he arches his back, thrusting more violently into you as if it will slow down your assault. It won't. He's too distracted to even hit your sweet spot, and you use the opportunity to scrape down his back further. He groans out and arms leave their position on your legs to wrap around your torso, pressing you further on him. You muffle your cry, hyper-focused on your goal but already feeling your orgasm building.

 

“Master,” he huffs, his face twisted in a scowl as he continues to lose his composure.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hard…” He hesitates, eyes narrowing even further before he forces his command out in an eerily still voice. “Harder. Blood.”

 

Surely he doesn't mean… You pause a moment to make sure he's serious before you reluctantly dig your nails even deeper into him - enough to draw blood. His eyes flutter closed and he moans out. Hisoka is insane. But you continue to ride him, smearing the new wetness on your fingers down his back and drawing more lines of blood as you go. You bite down on his neck and shoulder, feeling your teeth sink into his flesh and Hisoka growl out in response. He doesn't _just_ like it - he loves it. One arm leaves your waist to snap around your chin, bringing you away from his shoulder and to his lips. Hisoka kisses you feverishly before pulling away to lick at your lips, blood smearing around his mouth before he brings you in for another sloppy string.

 

“Ah!”

 

Hisoka cries out and you feel him start to convulse against you. You bring your lips down to his unclaimed shoulder and bite at it again, too crazed to care that he’s cumming inside of you.

 

“Master…”

 

You don’t stop riding him even through the orgasm, his strained huffs a better sound to your ear than your own release. You need this - you _need_ him at your mercy, to fall apart against you, to finally have the upper hand in something, _anything_.

 

He cries out again before he goes limp, trembling against you, hands painfully gripping you in place best he can. You finally stop and sit back, a grin forming on your face as you stare coldly into his exhausted eyes. You’ve won. You’ve beaten Hisoka. His expression quickly becomes unreadable and he cocks his head to the side, eyes looking over your form for a moment before he gently lets you out of his hold.

 

“Master.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What happens if you try to harm me while I’m in your ability?”

 

“What? I…” Your eyes widen and you look down just in time to see the small chain of Nen stop forming next to Hisoka’s arm. Shivering, your hand reaches to feel it - the new collar on your neck.

 

Your collar to Hisoka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damN IDIOT
> 
> Congratulations for reading through this. And congratulations Reader 10/10 dumb move. Ily all.


End file.
